Unbreakable
by Limetwist
Summary: My answer to the KAEX challenge Broken Inspired by the episode "The sleeping Princess"


This is my answer to the KEAX Broken challenge submitted by Redlion 2

It is inspired by the Voltron DOT U episode "The Sleeping Princess"

Thank you to Cubbie for editing

Sadly I don't own Voltron

Hope you enjoy

Unbreakable

He stood in the middle of the drawbridge. Hands balled into tight fist at his side, his whole body ridged. He tried to control the sobs that were threating to pull him to his knees. He lifted his face to the stars, but he couldn't see them through the curtain of tears that spilled down his face. He stood there without thinking, seeing or hearing until the sun rose over the mountains.

The mellow rays began to warm his cheeks. He blinked his eyes slowly, painfully; they were dry now, but burned like hot coals in a stove. He was lucky that breathing was operated by the most primal part of the brain. If he had to force himself to do it, he would have stopped hours ago. When she had stopped. He closed his eyes against the persistent rising sun.

From somewhere far in his memory, a voice came lilting through the heavy fog that had settled over his mind_. Crying may endure for the night, but joy cometh in the morning. _Her voice was sweet, tender and loving. Was she using the magic of The Castel of Lions to reach out to him?

He strained his mind, trying to find her, to hold on to her. There was nothing, no singing nor laughing. Joy would never again fill the hollow space in his chest. That space that consumed all thought and all feeling, like a deep black hole pulling everything into it and letting nothing out, not even light. He sighed against that pain. Slowly, he turned back to the castle, forcing his feet to carry him back inside.

He knew where they would have taken her. He needed to see her again; to gaze upon her beautiful face before she was forever removed from his sight. Stopping at the heavy wooden doors, he tried again to control his sobs. It was no use; he pushed the doors open and blindly walked down the aisle. If she had lived, she would have one day walked down this aisle to greet her husband. Unable to stand any longer, he knelt in front of the casket. His head bent against his clasped hands for a long time, unable to look at what he came to see.

He then felt a warm pressure on his shoulder. Without looking up, he sobbed out the name of his best friend.

Unable to find words, Lance just squeezed his friend's shoulder and stood there waiting. Lance's military training allowed him to stand for long periods of time. He had loved Allura as he loved Keith. He would stand here as long as his brother needed him. His own pain pressed against him. He looked at his beautiful sister lying in a bed of wild flowers, a soft smile on her lips.

Standing up on stiff legs, Keith wobbled a little.

Lance instinctively reached out and held onto him.

Keith spoke, "It's not fair, Lance."

"Death never is, my friend," he answered.

Softly, Keith replied, "She lived through so much pain and turmoil. She should have been allowed to live, see her world her people free, to grow old, to sing soft lullabies." He had to stop, not wanting to cry again.

"She experienced hope and happiness, Keith. We gave that to her and she gave us love and a home," Lance said, his own tears sliding down his face.

Keith nodded, "You all called me fearless, but I never deserved that title. Even after losing everything and everyone, she still loved with her whole heart and soul. She stood toe-to-toe with Zarkon and stared down the prince of Doom; she never gave up and never gave in."

Lance saw the steely glint in his friend's eye and was relieved. Last night, when Keith had burst into tears and ran out of the Castile screaming, Lance thought Keith would break.

As if he read his mind, Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I am broken Lance, but I will not break. I will stand strong against Doom. I will defend her planet and help her people. She will rest in peace knowing that Voltron still lives."

Author's Note: I know this is supposed to be HEA, so spoiler alert she is not dead. Now go watch my favorite episode.


End file.
